Gregory
'''Gregory '''is an antagonist in The Walking Life. He is the former mayor. Personality Gregory is a narcissstic, egotistical, cowardly and highly intelligent man. He enjoyed being the mayor and having everyone under his control, and is a somewhat effective leader due to keeping many people under his control. Despite this, Gregory is a weak man who has cowered in the dark while others have risked their lives to protect him as well as being completely ineffective in combat. He also allowed his people to suffer under the thumb of the Saviors, which has even cost some of his own people their lives and nearly cost him his own. He is completely selfish and is only concerned about himself. Gregory is also an excellent liar: deceptive, unpredictable and deeply manipulative. Biography Early Life Gregory grew up in Virginia and was a businessman before becoming mayor. Through his aid and likeness, he was effectively granted the position of mayor, a position which he greatly admired. However at some point the ruthless gang called the Saviors arrived upon and subdued the city hall, and they decided to capture and brutally execute a 16 year old Rory to prove how dangerous they were. Then, Gregory was personally interrogated by Paula, the one who was charged with the Saviors group subjugating the city hall, which Gregory soon learned had been dispatched on behalf of their leader, Negan. Gregory was forcibly subdued into allowing the Saviors to take control and weekly take half of the government's property and money in exchange for leaving the community unscathed. However, the Saviors would often kill Gregory's associates in order to pressure him into sending more money and supplies. Deal with Rick Gregory first meets Rick Grimes and his group when they first arrive in the community after they are taken to him by Jesus. He interrupts Rick while Rick tries to get his help in dealing with the Saviors and Gregory tells them to go wash up, remarking that he is trying to keep the place clean. Maggie Greene later enters Gregory's office and after arguing, Gregory eventually agrees to Maggie's proposal in ridding themselves of the Saviors and he offers to dispatch a SWAT team led by Jesus in aiding them. Later, Gregory is led outside by Jesus to talk to Ethan and his team after their return from delivering to Negan. Ethan informs him that some of their people were killed and hs brother Craig was taken prisoner, so Ethan sends Negan's message to Gregory by stabbing him in the gut in exchange for Craig's release. Gregory is saved by Dr. Harlan Carson and Ethan is beaten into submission by Rick. He later recovers from his injuries in his bed. The Saviors' Rule Helping the Saviors Kal drives Gregory to the Satellite Outpost and he ponders on Simon's note before getting out of the car and telling Kal to stay put. Simon greets Gregory and Kal abandons Gregory upon witnessing their exchange, with Gregory informing Simon of the problems they're dealing with and he is then taken into the outpost, where Simon cooks Gregory some breakfast and the two discuss things so Simon can prepare Gregory for the meeting with Negan. Later, Gregory is present in the meeting with Negan, Simon and the other lieutenants in the Sanctuary. They discuss solutions to the problems, with Gregory offering to have people prosecuted if they stick with the Militia. When the Militia arrives, Gregory threatens to prosecute any "traitors" and that the government stands with Negan and the Saviors. But, everyone views Maggie as their leader and not Gregory anymore. In an act of anger, Simon throws Gregory down a flight of stairs for his uselessness. During the attack and gunfight, Gregory steals Gabriel Stokes' car and abandons him. Gregory returns to the city hall and attempts to retreat into his office when confronted for his actions by many people, but Maggie has took over as mayor and she accuses Gregory of betraying them for the Saviors, calling him a coward and no better than them. But Gregory begs for forgiveness and claims he was trying to keep the peace, so Maggie reveals that Kal told them about Gregory's exchange with Simon. Maggie tells Gregory to leave the city hall and that he can make his own way to live. Gregory reluctantly leaves and sits outside the city hall. Imprisonment Gregory later returns to Maggie, begging again and offering to act as her assistant and advisor, even smugly saying he makes the best coffee. Maggie then goes to the police station where the arrested Saviors are being held, accompanied by Gregory, Kal, Eduardo and Sasha. Gregory calls them scumbags and mocks the criminals behind bars, until Maggie prompts Kal and Eduardo to place Gregory in the same cell with Savior detainees Alden, Jared, Dean, Reilly and a few others. During the escort to the cell, Gregory resists while being reduced to a sobbing wreck, causing him to accidentally knock his head into a wall before being thrown into the cell. Gregory is intimidated by his fellow prisoners and Maggie explains that he doesn't deserve to be walking free after what he did, and that he isn't worth killing, so he'll go to prison with the criminals he worked with. Escape Killed Victims Relationships Negan Gregory greatly fears Negan and when the Saviors showed up and demanded half of the government's goods as well as other favors in exchange they will leave his community unscathed. Gregory agreed on this and before leaving, the Saviors killed a 16 year old boy named Rory as an example for everyone. Gregory would then send a group of people every week to send half of the goods to a nearby Saviors' outpost. Negan then takes advantage of Gregory's cowardice and begins to demand more. After some time, Gregory couldn't fulfill his needs and as a result Negan executed some more of Gregory's people and kidnapped one. Paul "Jesus" Rovia Maggie Greeene Sasha Williams Simon Gabriel Stokes Kal Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Inmates